


胜利日前夜

by CarrotCesca



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, M/M, dream - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrotCesca/pseuds/CarrotCesca
Summary: He found a weird-looking tree on the center of that square.





	胜利日前夜

**Author's Note:**

> 1个关于结局的妄想，逻辑混乱，bug一堆

利威尔·阿克曼在一个下着雪的清晨醒来。他从有些摇晃的被窝里爬起身，用手擦了擦窗口的雾气。窗外，白茫茫的景色在他眼前迅速地掠过。列车正载着他飞驰在从王都到西甘希纳特区的铁轨上。

“啧，这天气真是见了鬼。”利威尔不满地嘟囔。“明天要也这么大雪，那个麻烦的典礼是不是可以取消啦。还是说，法尔科那个小鬼要让我们这些老兵冻成冰棍啊。”

正自言自语地抱怨着，他听到包厢的门笃笃作响，便没好气地喊了声：“进来。”

“利威尔兵长——”

法尔科的声音，说曹操曹操到。

“格莱斯总统。”利威尔微微颔首。

法尔科·格莱斯，艾尔迪亚联邦去年新上任的总统，也是有史以来最年轻的总统。在十五年前的反马莱侵略战争里做出过重大贡献，并在战后凭借自己的影响同马莱政府谈判，成功帮助雷贝里欧收容区的艾尔迪亚难民迁居帕拉迪岛。在新雷贝里欧省当了几年行政长官，致力于雷贝里欧人和帕拉迪人的融合与沟通，政绩斐然，于是在去年决定参选总统，一蹴而就。

然而，不管他有着怎样的光辉履历，在坐在他对面的这位穿着睡衣打呵欠的退役老兵看来，他也只不过是当年在飞艇上吓得打哆嗦的小鬼。

“叫我法尔科就好，兵长。”青年温和道。

“法尔科，明天的授勋仪式，还是要按原计划在尤弥尔广场举行吗？”

“是的，请兵长务必到场。”

“喂喂，你是打算让我们全都变成雪人吗？104期那批小鬼倒是无所谓，我是快要满五十的老头了，冻一下有可能会从此得上风湿关节炎啊。”利威尔半开玩笑地说。或许他的身体确实不如以前了，但他其实并不是真的在意这件事，只是一贯讲话难听而已。

利威尔当然会去明天的授勋仪式。

明天是艾尔迪亚联邦反马莱侵略战争十五周年的胜利纪念日。那场战争对于他来说意义重大。那时候新雷贝里欧省尚未设立，主战场便在当时尚处边陲的西甘希纳。绝大多数的同僚都在这场战争中丧生，存活下来的战友只有个位数，利威尔本人也身负重伤。他在停战协议签订后向上封提交了退役申请，被调任训练兵团司令，并在十年后正式退役。他的老战友们大都在战争结束后解甲归田各奔东西，这次由政府组织的纪念活动是他们难得的重聚机会，利威尔自然不会缺席。

关于那场战争的细节，利威尔却记得不甚清楚，他猜想这是由于在那场致使他重伤的战役里，敌方的偷袭伤害了他大脑的记忆中枢，抑或是某种创伤性应激综合征的反应。但，还是有些事让他很在意。

“兵长，你的脸色好像忽然变得凝重了。”法尔科打断了他的沉思。

“啊，抱歉。”利威尔道。“我只是在想，我们当时是怎么赢的？”

“老实说我也记不太清，现在回想起来甚至觉得不可思议。”法尔科无奈地摇了摇头。“马莱的兵力十倍百倍于小岛，我们雷贝里欧人还被他们当成先锋队，被派去和帕拉迪人自相残杀……”

“然后我们就赢了。”

“是的。”

“韩吉也是这样回答我的。她说，她到现在还记得西甘希纳上空漫天的飞艇和马莱人的机关枪，那时候的军队一盘散沙，而敌人是冲着种族屠杀来的，她以为我们完蛋了，然后我们就赢了。”利威尔停顿些许，又说：“我总感觉中间缺失了什么。”

“……或许我们都得了创伤性应激综合征，这在老兵中很常见。”

“哈，听起来像是个很方便的借口。”利威尔翻了个白眼。

“兵长若是真的对那段历史这样感兴趣。”法尔科建议道。“倒是可以考虑问一问西甘希纳区的普通民众，他们身处战地却又不像我们这样深度参与战争，兴许会给你不一样的答案呢。”

 

列车在下午五点到达西甘希纳，法尔科等政要将利威尔送到尤弥尔广场对面的宾馆，然后便因为要同特区行政长官开会而道别。利威尔坐在靠窗的藤椅上，他为自己泡了一壶上好的红茶——由于他的右手缺失了两根手指，这花了好些气力才完成——他呡下一口茶，感到有些欣慰，又有些怅然。

上一次来西甘希纳区是多久以前的事情了？他还记得那是马莱发动全面侵略战争的前几年，马莱派遣的雷贝里欧战士队渗透进了军队内部，他们被逼到了罗塞省以内之后才开始反击。而他最崇敬的上司，最信任的战友埃尔文·史密斯在收复西甘希纳区的战役中英勇牺牲……

想到这儿，记忆又变得模糊起来，一股熟悉的疑惑感升腾而上。

利威尔不由得感到有些烦躁，他拉开窗帘，鹅毛大雪窸窣落下，楼下有两个十来岁的小孩子打闹着往广场的方向跑去。“切，小鬼还真是不怕冷。”他嗤笑一声，往广场的方向瞥了一眼，却在朦胧的雪幕间，瞥到了一丝耀眼的绿意。

远远望去，像是在广场中心，破土而出的一株参天大树。

西甘希纳是反马莱战争中受损最严重的区域，在利威尔的印象中，这里焦土千里，寸草不生。或许驻扎军团在战后重建里做了些植树的工作，但那也仅仅过了十五年。而这株大树，即使从宾馆远观，也能看出它蓬勃雄壮，树冠亭亭如伞盖，像是矗立在那里有好几百年的光景。

利威尔感到有些好奇。他将剩下的红茶倒进保温杯里，穿上大衣戴上手套出了门。

 

那株大树近看比远观更加高大巍峨，也更加古怪狰狞。它的树干并不是笔直的，而是有些许微妙的弧度，树冠也并不对称，而是朝着西甘希纳和新雷贝里欧省的交界方向恣意生长。而最让利威尔感到奇怪的是，树冠上没有丝毫积雪，看不到一丁点白色。

利威尔握着保温杯，站在广场上，望着大树发呆，直到他听见一个稚气的声音唤他。

“叔叔。”利威尔猛然反应过来，是之前往广场奔跑的那两个小孩。“叔叔你杵在这儿做什么？”

“不要多管闲事，小鬼，我只是对眼前这棵怪异的树有些好奇。”

“啊，叔叔你居然不认识这棵树吗？这可是‘尤弥尔的神迹’啊。”小男孩兴奋地说。

“哈？那是什么？”

“我妈妈说，这是我们艾尔迪亚人的祖先尤弥尔留下的神树之种，它一直在地下长眠，直到十五年前才突然破土而出，一举长成参天巨树，帮我们所有人挡住了马莱侵略者的攻击。”小女孩抢答道。

“这便是为什么它的树冠上没有一点白色。它被尤弥尔所庇佑，无论轻薄如雪花，还是凶狠如马莱人的导弹都没法在它身上留下任何痕迹。”

“我妈妈还说，神树吸收了恶魔对艾尔迪亚人的诅咒！”

“是真的，我爸爸亲眼见证过。他那时候还在马莱派遣的雷贝里欧先锋队里，他在濒死时看到了这棵树，和树顶上尤弥尔的真身，尤弥尔的神迹拯救了他。”

“还有啊，我妈妈告诉我——”

小女孩和小男孩争先恐后地告诉利威尔种种关于神树的传说，尽管利威尔内心觉得这些只是讲给小孩子听的不着边际的童话故事，可他还是耐着性子听了许久，直到天色昏暗下来。

“小鬼，大雪天不要在外面乱晃这么久。”利威尔终于打断小男孩。“再不回去你爸妈要担心你被人贩子抓了。”

“嗯嗯。”小男孩点点头。“不过叔叔，你知不知道，神树还可以用来许愿哦！而且超级灵。”

“对呀。”小女孩附和道。“我告诉你怎么做。只要你闭上眼，内心想着自己的愿望，然后触摸神树的树干就可以啦。”

“我们今天许的愿是希望明天测验能考出好成绩！”

“好了好了我知道了你们俩赶紧回去。”

 

利威尔目送着两个小孩离开广场，确保他们走进不远处的公寓楼道后才转过身来，仔细端详眼前这株“尤弥尔的神迹”。

许愿。

该许什么愿望呢？让在战争中失去生命的战友们全部死而复生？这是他脑子里第一个冒出的念头。但他马上否决了，还不由得嘲笑自己。真是荒唐，他目睹了太多人的离去，本该对这些事情彻底理性麻木才对，居然还会因为这种哄小孩的童话而产生一丝幻想。

利威尔又离神树更近了点，有些许垂下的树枝拂过他的头顶，他的内心泛起一股尚不能辨明的奇妙的暗涌，这棵树因为某些原因而吸引着他，或许是他的好奇心，或许是别的什么。

他还在思索着应该许什么愿望，要回自己被炸掉的两根手指？那简直无关紧要。让家具学会自动清扫灰尘节省从此做家务的时间？呃……

正胡思乱想着，利威尔发觉树干就在他面前了，他伸开了手，手心朝向树干，忽然意识到那股奇妙的暗涌是什么。

那是一种似曾相识感。

——似曾相识感？他为什么会对一棵树有似曾相识感？

他的大脑一片空白，带着这个仅有的疑问，张开手心碰触了树干。

 

利威尔在一片白雾中醒来。他发现自己躺在松软的沙发上，沙发旁是一张方桌，桌上有一方茶壶和两个茶杯。方桌对面的椅子上坐着一个人。

他艰难地从沙发上爬起坐正，抬头望向对面，黑眼睛直视着绿眼睛。

“兵长，好久不见。”

对面是一张好熟悉的脸，熟悉到刺痛他的内心，熟悉到让他在储存记忆的文件库里疯狂地翻箱倒柜却一无所获。他颤抖着把手放在桌上，非常不情愿地吐出那三个字：“你是谁——”在他说出“谁”的时候，那人轻轻握住了他的手。一瞬间，一切明了。利威尔的眼神骤然黯淡下来。“你是……”

“是我。”那人平静地回答。

“……你做了什么。为什么我不记得你了？为什么没人记得你？”利威尔发现自己在声嘶力竭地怒吼，但他没法控制。

“我——”

“我知道你死了，艾伦，不用再提醒我这点。”

对面的青年叹了一口气。

“我不知道你是怎么做到的。”利威尔接着说。“但你抹消了所有人关于你的记忆。”

“我见到了尤弥尔·弗里茨。”艾伦拿起茶壶，将两个茶杯斟满。“她答应帮助我，让艾尔迪亚人重获自由。她解开了巨人之力的诅咒，抵挡了马莱的进攻。代价是我变成了那棵树，挺公平的不是吗。”艾伦的声音出奇的冷静，他仰头将杯子里的茶一饮而尽，继续道。“但那并不够。世界认为艾尔迪亚人是恶魔的后裔，即使马莱被打退，只要关于巨人之力的记忆存在，他们就还会再次侵略，直到把艾尔迪亚灭绝为止。于是我拜托了她另一件事——尤弥尔接触过有机生物的起源，她有改变世界上所有人记忆的强大力量——我让她消除了墙，并封印了所有人关于墙，巨人之力和我的记忆。”

半晌沉默。

利威尔知道自己不必问：“为什么你要这么做？”也知道艾伦不必说：“我别无选择。”

他们都知道。

“那你现在在哪儿？”利威尔终于发话。“躲在那棵歪脖子树里当上帝吗，小鬼。帮更小的小鬼实现自己考试能考一百分的愿望？真了不起啊。”

“哈哈，听起来像个不错的主意。但不，不是。”艾伦敛起笑容。“我在你的意识里。我在所有人的意识里。”

“但我们不能想起你来。”

“没错。”

“那为什么我能在这鬼地方见到你呢？”

“因为我想你。”绿眼青年忽然站了起来，利威尔这才发现艾伦身上穿着调查兵团的制服。他正欲惆怅感慨，却猝不及防地看见艾伦俯下身。

唇上传来温柔而冰凉的触感，重新睁开眼时，对面那张英俊轮廓上一双猫一般的绿眼睛已经噙满泪水。

“还是那么爱哭啊，小鬼。”利威尔微笑道。他感到自己的意识逐渐模糊，艾伦的轮廓也愈加模糊，在意识迷离之际，他似乎听见那个熟悉的声音在耳边呢喃：“你们对于我来说很重要，比其他人都重要，我希望你们活下去，长久幸福自由地活下去。”

 

利威尔被轰鸣的礼炮声吵醒。他在朦胧中看到法尔科朝自己的方向跑过来。

哦，对，今天是胜利纪念日。

他环顾四周，发现自己在尤弥尔广场正中央。雪已经停了，阳光从树叶的细缝里洒在他身上。利威尔这才意识到自己靠着这棵神树睡了一晚。他知道自己做了梦，却不记得自己梦见了什么，也不记得自己到底许了什么愿望。不过神奇的是，尽管硬邦邦的树干不是最佳的休憩场所，他却没有丝毫的不适，而是感到无比神清气爽，像是得到了这些年来最彻底的一次放松。

或许，真像那两个小鬼说的那样，这里是一处神迹呢。

“利威尔兵长！”他听到法尔科气喘吁吁的声音。“总算找到你了，兵长。”着西装打领带的青年一手抱着他的调查兵团制服，另一只手扶着膝盖喘气。“快，典礼就要开始了，快找个地方换好衣服。”

 

典礼进行得异常顺利。在上千民众的注视下，出身帕拉迪岛的希斯特利亚·雷斯女王和出身雷贝里欧的法尔科·格莱斯总统为利威尔，韩吉和所有在战争中存活下来的104期调查兵团成员一一授予艾尔迪亚联邦特别贡献勋章。授勋仪式结束后，希斯特利亚和法尔科将分别进行演讲，但在女王和总统的特别批准下，利威尔带着老兵们溜进了广场旁边的一家小酒馆里——其他人都点了啤酒，只有他点了红茶。阔别多年的老友们纷纷叙起旧来，利威尔的生活变化不多，所以说得也少，但从其他人——尤其是柯尼和让——的滔滔不绝里，他大概知道大家这些年来过得都很不错。

“对了三笠。”阿尔敏突然问道。“你那条围巾，看起来好眼熟啊。”

气氛不知怎的，突然冷了下来。

“是吗。”三笠道。“今天天冷——倒是你，怎么带了本书过来？”

“我也不知道。”阿尔敏将一本厚重的书放在酒桌上。“是啊。我为什么要带这本书过来呢。这只是一本几十年前出版的，早就过时的百科全书啊。”

“哦！你们是想向尤弥尔广场那棵神树许愿吗！听说只要把你们最重要的东西埋在树旁边作供品，神树就会实现你许下的所有愿望。”柯尼高声道。

“喂喂笨蛋，我听到的版本怎么是要触摸树干啊？”让反驳道。

“你才是笨蛋！那棵神树可是尤弥尔的化身，怎么可能连供品都不要？你说对吗韩吉团长？”

“啊……我，我已经不是团长啦——”韩吉又呡了一口啤酒，她看起来明显是喝醉了。“——当团长可真不轻松啊，还是现在的生活舒服——哈哈哈——我要回实验室——”

“你看，都这样了，问韩吉团长是不会有结果的。”让拍了拍柯尼的肩。“而且，如果你那个版本是真的，人人都往树底下埋东西，那里早变成垃圾场了。”

“我听说，供品埋下去之后，就不见了，真的。”柯尼笃定道。“尤弥尔会来收供品的。”

“我才不信嘞——”

“别吵啦。”利威尔用装着红茶的保温杯撞了撞酒桌。“我昨晚靠着那棵树睡着的，虽然不记得自己梦见了什么，但总感觉和你们带来的东西有点联系。喂，你们做梦了吗？”

老兵们陷入了沉思。

“我……也不记得了。”三笠紧了紧胸前的围巾，低声道。

“如果真的做了梦，那一定是个很好的梦。”阿尔敏注视着眼前的书，温柔地说着。

 

礼炮声又一次打断了沉默，利威尔向窗外望去。法尔科和希斯特利亚都结束了自己的演讲，纪念日典礼进行到了最后一个环节。希斯特利亚与法尔科一左一右，携手举起了代表艾尔迪亚联邦的宪法。群众们爆发出激烈的欢呼声。

“女王万岁！”

“法尔科你是最棒的总统！”

“艾尔迪亚联邦万岁！”

“帕拉迪和雷贝里欧的和平万岁！”

“自由万岁！”

“自由万岁！”

欢呼声此起彼伏，就连酒馆里的食客们也躁动起来，呼喊着内容各异的口号。这样的场景让利威尔感到五味杂陈，有光荣，有欣慰，或许还有些许的失落。不知怎的，他的目光又一次穿过了举起宪法的女王和总统，径直投向他们背后的那棵大树上。

一阵微风吹过，树叶摩擦着，响起了柔和的沙沙声。

**Author's Note:**

> 1.受了《魔法少女小圆》的启发，关于艾伦变树的设定有参照音乐剧“Once On This Island”（在这里强烈安利一下~）  
> 2.本文里雷贝里欧集中营的难民大都定居在新雷贝里欧省，新雷贝里欧省建在玛莉亚墙到港口的这一大片土地上，文里有暗示但怕讲得不清楚所以这里再解释一下。


End file.
